Indiana Jones Meets Dr Wai
by Indyfan
Summary: Indiana Jones meets 'The King Of Adventurers' Dr. Wai and both go on an adventure neither will ever forget!


Indiana Jones Meets Dr. Wai  
  
Chapter 1  
  
September 25th 1942 Hong Kong.  
  
In the streets of Hong Kong, in a small gambling den hidden from the law, a small group of men where busy playing Mahjong. A small man was losing his money when he caught someone standing in the doorway. Everyone in the den stopped playing and turned their attention to the stranger. The stranger was a man quite tall wearing a rain soaked poncho and a hat which hid most of his face. He stepped into the den and looked round at the staring eyes, He made his way through the various people and stopped at a door in the back of the room. As soon as he was out of sight the gamblers went back to playing.  
  
The stranger walked down the dusty corridor, he could smell the aroma of rancid fish and noodles. He wrinkled his noise slightly but he was use to these sorts of smells. The stranger reached the end of the corridor and knocked on a hard wood door that stood in front of him. The stranger looked over his shoulder and could see two men had followed him. He smiled slightly and heard a voice from within telling him to enter.  
  
He grabbed hold of the door handle and slowly turned it, he pushed the door open with slow creak and stepped into the room. He could see it was an office fairly well decorated, some ugly paintings of naked women and some tacky on a shelf near the door.  
  
He shook his head slightly then turned his attention to the man sitting in the chair in front of him. He was Mr. Chiang an infamous gangster who ran numerous gambling houses and brothels throughout Hong Kong.  
  
Chiang looked at the strangers hat and smiled slightly "You're in doors now" he said taking a cigar and lighting it "Please remove your hat" He brought the cigar to his lips and took a drag, he parted his lips letting the smoke escape from his mouth.  
  
The stranger nodded and removed his hat. Chiang stared at the man before him; he was Dr. Wai famous archeologist and adventurer. He smiled at him and motioned to an empty seat.  
  
"Please sit," he said with a false smile on his face.  
  
Wai looked at the chair and then back to Chiang he stayed where he was standing. Chiang laughed when he saw this  
  
"What is the matter Dr. Wai do you not trust me?" He said standing up the cigar stuck between his fingers.  
  
Dr. Wai shook his head "No" he said frankly. Chiang's eye widened slightly "Well that hurts me Dr. Wai" he moved from behind his desk and stood in front of him. He studied Dr. Wai's face. He was a handsome man, with short hair and dark eyes, he was quite short but he knew Dr. Wai never let his height get in the way of his impressive fighting ability.  
  
Chiang took another drag of his cigar and blew the smoke from the corner of his mouth. Dr Wai held back a cough of disgust that began to linger in his throat.  
  
"So why is it you demanded to see me, Dr Wai?"  
  
Wai's eyes met with Chiang's and he could see his deceitful nature within him "I'm here for the silver tiger statue"  
  
Wai could see the tiger sitting on Chiang's desk. He thought it looked beautiful under the soft light of the desk lamp, but he knew he wouldn't be leaving without the statue in his possession.  
  
Chiang laughed hearing why Wai had come to him "You want the statue?" he turned and picked up the statue. Wai watched as Chiang held the statue in his hand, he knew he could easily knock it out of his hand and run but he had to get past the guard in the corner of the room, then passed the two which roamed the corridor outside.  
  
Chiang held the tiger close to Wai almost teasing him and laughed, "How much are you willing to pay for it?"  
  
Wai smiled slightly "What scum" he thought "Whatever you want for it Chiang"  
  
Chiang nodded and response and set the tiger back down on the desk "How does two million sound?"  
  
Wai's eye widened slightly "Two million?" he said, he was surprised by this amount considering the statues was worth triple that amount. Chiang nodded "Not a penny less"  
  
Wai thought it best he just took the statue instead.  
  
"Fine" Wai said reaching into his pocket "Let me write down the details first. He took out one of his pens and a piece of paper from his pocket and began to write. Chiang watched with eager eyes as Wai scribbled everything down unaware that Wai was slowly edging his finger to a hidden button on the pen, which would release a harmless smoke screen.  
  
Wai pressed the button and the smoke was released shooting into Chiang eyes, he dropped his cigar and stumbled back falling over his desk. Wai reached and grabbed the silver tiger. The guard who had been watching him grabbed his arm; Wai quickly turned and kicked the guard in the chest knocking him to the ground. He looked round for a way to escape and saw the room had no windows. His only choice was to go back through the corridor and out through the gambling den. Wai turned hearing the being opened, the two guards, who had stayed in the corridor, came rushing in. They both attacked Wai with a flurry of punches and Kicks. Wai tried his best to block each attack, which came his way and he thrust forward elbowing one guard in the face careful not to drop the statue that he held tightly his right hand. He sucked and kicked the second guard in the stomach. He followed through with a quick jab to his throat and watched as the guard tumbled to the floor.  
  
Wai ran into the corridor putting his hat back on and into the den, he kicked anyone who tried to stop him but saw a very big muscular Chinese man blocked the door. Wai instantly recognized him as Lau. He was Chiang head bodyguard and had a personal vendetta with Wai.  
  
He looked round seeing most of the gamblers where huddled into the corners of the room. Wai stepped forward he tipped his hat slightly then threw the statue at Lau.  
  
Lau panicked but caught the statue with one hand. He sighed heavily with relief then suddenly he saw Wai's fist the total darkness. Wai picked the statue back up and looked down at the now unconscious Lau, he smiled slightly "Sleep tight" he said running out of the den.  
  
Wai's assistant, Pao, was waiting for him just outside the gambling den, He leaned against the wall and took his hat down to hide his face, he watched as people walked passed and stared at him as if he was a criminal, he cursed under his breath and shook his head slightly  
  
"Why does Wai get to go inside and have all the fun, me, I have to stay out here and keep look out. Its not fair" he grumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly Wai came running out of the Den and was halfway down the street when Pao noticed him.  
  
"Wai, what's wrong?" Pao shouted to him.  
  
Wai kept running and looked back at his assistant "Pao Run!" he shouted back.  
  
Pao had a puzzled look on his face "What do you mean 'Run'?" Pao replied.  
  
Lau came bounding out of the Den and saw Pao "YOU!" he bellowed.  
  
Pao turned and saw the angry expression on the big man's face "Oh that's why Wai wanted me to run"  
  
Suddenly he bolted after Wai, Lau close behind him. Pao kept running and eventually caught up with Wai "So why are we after the statue again?" Pao said breathing heavily between his words.  
  
Wai held his hat firmly to his head and looked at Lau who was slowly gaining on them.  
  
"Its for a doctor in the U.S. I think his name was Jones" Wai said jumping over some chicken cages.  
  
"Oh great, we're putting our necks on the line for some American"  
  
Dr. Henry 'Indiana' Jones pushed open the door of his classroom and stepped inside. He was somewhat relieved it was empty. Indy set down his briefcase on the desk and walked to his window, he slid it open and stuck his head out, the cool breeze felt great against his skin. As he looked at the various students waling by one of them stopped and ran over to the window, it was a female student of his class by the name of Claire Chapman.  
  
"Hi Dr. Jones!" she said enthusiastically, too enthusiastically for Indy's liking.  
  
He gave a half-hearted smiled and nodded slightly "Hello Ms. Chapman"  
  
The girl giggled clutching her school books to her chest, like many other girls in his class they had a major crush on him, sometimes he found this amusing because a lot of the male students where jealous of all the attention he got, other times like this for instance he found it quite annoying.  
  
She stepped closer to the window and smiled at him "I just wanted to tell you today's class was great!"  
  
Indy nodded he was used to hearing this almost everyday from the girls in his class.  
  
"If I had a dollar for every good class I've taught," He thought looking at the eager young girl "Thank you Claire nice to know you where paying attention"  
  
Claire blushed slightly and giggled. Indy did find the girl quite attractive. She had long block hair that fell down past her shoulders and quite a shapely body for someone in their late teens. But he knew that starting a relationship with a student was a very bad idea.  
  
Claire looked at her handsome teacher, she thought he had very beautiful eyes and a very cute chin, even the scar under his bottom lip made him look even more good looking to her.  
  
Indy noticed she was staring at him quite strangely "Something wrong Claire?" he asked.  
  
Claire shook her head "No Dr. Jones"  
  
Her attention was brought to three girls a few feet away from her, she turned to them and waved "I'll be there in a sec" she called back to them. She turned back to her teacher "Good bye Dr. Jones see you tomorrow"  
  
Indy gave his usual half-hearted smile "See you tomorrow Claire" Claire Giggle again and ran off to join her three friends. He watched her run over to them and started talking to them. He noticed the all looked at him and smiled. Indy pulled his he back into the class room and shut the window. He leaned against shaking his head "These students get crazier and crazier"  
  
Wai and Pao kept on running barging passed through the busy streets of Hong Kong. Pao could feel his legs becoming weak but he knew if he stopped for even a second Lau would tear him to pieces.  
  
Wai saw an alleyway and grabbed Pao by the arm "Pao, This way"  
  
Pao nodded following his boss down the alleyway. He looked to see if they may have lost Lau but he was disappointed to see Lau was still in hot pursuit. Wai turned a corner and came to a sudden halt. Pao wasn't looking where he was going and plowed into him. Both men went crashing into the floor. Pao pulled his hat from his face and looked at Wai  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Pao asked sounding very anxious.  
  
"That's why?" he replied pointing to a dead end.  
  
Pao's eyes widened and he turned to see Lau walk round the corner, when he saw they where trapped a huge smile spread across his huge face.  
  
Wai helped Pao to his feet and reached in his pocket for the statue. Lau held out his meaty hand and he growled at Wai "Give me the statue"  
  
Wai took the statue and pressed it into Pao's hand, he then began to push him against the wall "Hurry climb over it and get out of here"  
  
Pao scrambled up the wall and looked down at Wai "But what about you?"  
  
Wai looked from his assistant to Lau "I'll hold him off long enough, meet me back at the hotel"  
  
Pao nodded and dropped behind the wall out of sight. Lau shook his head the rage building in his eyes "That was a very dumb move Dr. Wai"  
  
Wai raised his fists and went into a stance "If you want the Statue, you have to go through me" 


End file.
